Last Hope
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after Padme and Anakin's marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope of redemption. (Set During ANH)
1. Chapter 1

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

"_Time it is," Yoda told her as she woke, "Go now to your Father, you must."_

_Kennera felt her heart beat faster, she hadn't seen her Father in 19 years; she'd been three when he'd turned to the Darkside, old enough to know something bad had happened, old enough to remember her Father the way he had been before he had become 'Darth Vader._

_All her life, Kennera had known that she was her father's last hope for redemption, Luke and Leia had no connection to him, no bond forged by love and trust. She had been trained as a Jedi, like her Father; now at 22 she was a Jedi Knight, Yoda had given her the Title a week ago, now he was sending her to do her duty._

"_I will not fail," even now after so long apart, she could still feel her father; could feel the good in him, buried beneath the rage and hatred. "I will save him," that was her task, to free her Father from the Darkside and bring him back to the Lightside of the Force._

_Yoda nodded, "good. Go now, you will."_

_Kennera stood and smiled, "I'll say good bye to Mom first." She didn't wait for a reply, walking into a separate section of the small hut; she knelt beside the 'sleeping' form of her Mother; she'd been 'asleep' for the past 19 years, having been placed in a healing trance to stop her from dying. Only one thing could save her though; her Father, Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader. Only he could give her Mother the strength to live again._

_Smiling, Kennera reached out and brushed back a lock of her hair, "I miss you Mama." Closing her eyes, she sniffed and shook her head, "I will save him, I promise. It'll be ok, when you wake up, I'll have Dada here with me." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to her Mother's forehead. "I love you, so much."_

_She emerged from the room a few minutes later and nodded "it was an honour to learn from you Master."_

"_Your feelings, you must trust." Yoda told her, "learned well, you have."_

_xxx_

_Darth Vader stood beside the Emperor with his arms crossed as the Stormtroopers approached, marching the young woman towards him._

_He saw her eyes widen before she closed her eyes and breathed deeply; he could feel the Force around her, she wasn't just Force sensitive, she'd been trained to use it. As he looked at her, Vader couldn't help feeling as though he had seen her before; something about her was, familiar._

"_Who are you, girl." His voice was a stern rasp through the respirator as he stared at her._

_She smiled and folded her arms in an imitation of him, "you used to call me Nera." _

_Vader blinked, "Kennera?" This was his daughter?_

_Kennera grinned, "Hello Father." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope**_

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

"So this is Anakin Skywalker's child," Palpatine looked at her with a sneer, "I had wondered what had become of you."

Kennera wrinkled her nose, "I see you're still keeping bad company Father."

Vader shook his head, "why have you come here Kennera?" he didn't understand, "you have been trained as a Jedi, yet you come here, to me?"

Kennera rolled her eyes, eyes that were so like her Mother's. "I wanted to be with you," looking at Palpatine as he slowly grinned, she shook her head. "I won't turn to the Darkside, "looking back to her Father, she unclipped her lightsaber and floated it to him. "I will not fight you Father; I will not oppose you in any way." Her eyes flicked across to Palpatine again, "but I will not turn as you did."

"You would be my prisoner?" Vader asked, perplexed and oddly impressed by his daughter's courage.

"This is some kind of trick," Palpatine snarled, "she is trying to deceive you Lord Vader."

Kennera shrugged, "you have my weapon, I have no other."

Palpatine sighed and turned away, "take all precautions Lord Vader; I do not want her to escape."

Kennera snorted and called after him as the Emperor walked away, "I do not intend on escaping _your Highness_, I came to be with my Father."

Vader watched his daughter with interest, she had grown into a remarkable woman; just like her Mother.

"Oh Father," Kennera stepped forward and put her arms around Vader's shoulders; she felt him stiffen, felt his shock and realised that this was the first time anyone had physically touched him in 19 years. Laying her head against his chest she smiled, "Father, I missed you so much."

Vader pulled away, he refused to look at her a he attempted to ignore how deeply that one action had touched him; looking at the Stormtroopers he folded his arms once more. "Take her to the detention level, and do not let her escape."

Kennera sighed as she allowed herself to be led away, _I love you Dada. _She saw him stiffen and smiled in the knowledge that he had gotten her message.

xxx

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber in deep meditation, he was trying to distance himself from the memories Kennera's appearance had awoken. In his mind, she was still a chubby 3 year old with platinum blond curls…

_"Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada, Dada!" Her tiny legs moved at lightning speed as she launched herself at him, "you're back!'_

_Laughing he lifted her into his arms and spun her around, "I'm back Nera." He kissed her and tipped her upside down and shook her from side to side, grinning as she laughed… _

_She laughed, cupping her hands; trying to catch the sunbeams in her hands. She stared at her empty hands as she opened them and started to cry._

_"What's wrong Nera?" Anakin knelt in front of her, "what's the matter?"_

_"I can't catch them," She sobbed, looking at her Dada to make it right._

_Anakin smiled and ruffled her hair, "no one can catch sunbeams Nera."_

_"Why not?"_

_Hugging his little baby close, Anakin grinned, "they're a different kind of light." Pushing Kennera back, he cupped her cheek in his left hand, "you can't catch light can you?"…_

Vader shook his head, _they're just memories; memories from another life, a different life. _He closed his eyes, even after all these years, Padme's death still grieved him. _Padme…_

Shaking his head again, Vader pushed away the thought before the memories could surface, _Padme is dead._

_No Father, Mama is alive. _Kennera's voice drifted through the Force, _she didn't die Dada__

Vader stood suddenly; closing the mask of his suit he opened the hyperbaric chamber.

xxx

"Why did you say that Padme wasn't dead?"

Kennera sighed and stood, turning to her Father she shrugged. "Because she isn't," smiling Kennera walked closer to Vader.

"You're lying," Vader snarled, "I saw her die_!"

"And before she did, Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan put her into a healing trance," Kennera cut in, folding her arms she sighed. "she's alive, but only because she hasn't been taken out of the healing trance."

Vader stared at her through the mask, Padme was alive? She had survived? "You will take me to her."

Kennera shook her head, if she did that before her Father turned back, the moment they brought her out of the healing trance, she would die. "No."

"If she is alive, then you will take me to her."

Again Kennera shook her head, "not yet Father." Turning away from him, Kennera closed her eyes. "I still remember the last day I saw you," it had been just before he had gone to Mustafar, " I was frightened by the attack on the Jedi Temple." She faced Vader, "do you remember what you told me?"

"I do not dwell on the past Kennera," Vader told her sternly, "those memories mean nothing to me."

Flinching Kennera blinked back tears, "you told me that everything was ok, that I was safe and there was nothing to fear."

Vader shook his head, "why is this important to you?"

"Because you lied," Kennera sniffed and wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek. "I was there on Mustafar; Mama took me with her when she could find no one to look after me."

"I saw what you did to Mama and I was so scared," blinking back tears she shook her head, "in all my life, that was the only time you lied." She stared into her Father's black masked face and swallowed, "I saw 3PO bring Mama into the ship and waited for you to come to us, but you never came."

"Obi-wan nearly killed me," Vader said angrily, "I was lucky to survive."

Kennera nodded, "I know." Closing her eyes, she reached out and grasped her Father's arm, "Mama is alive, but I can't take _you _to her; she needs Anakin Skywalker, her husband, the man she loves." Lowering her hand, Kennera shrugged, "until you become him once more, I cannot take you to her."

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope**_

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

"I can never be Anakin Skywalker again," Vader told Kennera, "you will take me to Padme."_**  
**_

Kennera shook her head, "you're not listening to me Father." She sighed softly, "Mother is not dying from a physical injury, she is dying from a broken heart."

Looking at the black masked figure that was now her Father, Kennera shook her head, "She loves you, as _Anakin Skywalker_. Only Anakin Skywalker can save her, the only way you can save Mother is by letting go of your anger and hate and becoming Anakin again."

"I will make her_"

Kennera closed her eyes, "how Father?" She shrugged and looked at him, "how can you make her live, when the man she loves is gone?"

Vader shook his head, "I cannot stop being Darth Vader."

She turned away from her Father, "Then Mother will never be saved."

x

"I told you, she is trying to trick you."

Vader faced Palpatine, "she knows where Padme is."

Palpatine froze, then he shook his head. "Padme is dead my friend, killed by your hand."

"She says that Obi-wan placed her in a healing trance_"

Palpatine sighed, "it is a lie, a futile attempt to turn you from the dark-side."

Behind the mask, Vader frowned, "I must know the truth." If Padme was alive, he had to find her.

"Then torture her," Palpatine scowled, "force her to tell you the truth."

xxx

Kennera breathed deeply and opened her eyes, "back again Father?"

"Tell me where she is," Vader growled angrily, "if you do not_"

"What Father," Kennera faced her father and sighed, "you'll have me tortured?" She shook her head, "we both know you're not capable of that."

"Do not presume to know what I will do," Vader stepped closer, "if you know what Padme is, you will tell me."

"I have told you already," Kennera stood and squared her shoulders, "Mother will not live for you, she will only be saved by Anakin Skywalker." She folded her arms, "if you still love her, then you'll do whatever it takes to save her."

"Why are you here?" Vader stared at his daughter through the black mask, "why did you come?"

Kennera closed her eyes, "to save you."

"i am beyond saving," Vader turned away from her, "this is who I am."

Kennera shook her head, "I don't believe it, otherwise you would have either had me killed or tortured by now." Reaching out, she placed a hand on her Father's shoulder, "you're still my Dada." She whispered, "my Dada who used to carry me on his shoulders and run around the living room pretending we were flying a ship."

Vader stood still, "that cannot be me anymore."

"Because of the suit?" Kennera shrugged, "because you made a mistake nineteen years ago?" She walked around to face him, "or because you're too afraid to face Mama after what you did?"

"i am not afraid!" Vader snarled, spinning around he stormed from her cell.

Kennera closed her eyes, sinking back to the floor, she took a deep breath and continued to meditate.

x

Vader paced the observation deck, his hands clenching and unclenching - he had told her he was not afraid, but he was.

He had thought Padme was dead, the thought of her alive had brought back his love; but also his fear.

The fear that she would hate him, that she would never forgive him; he had told Kennera that he couldn't be Anakin Skywalker - it was a lie.

The moment she had walked into his life, Anakin had returned; but how could he face Padme like this? A black suited monster? A cold blooded killer?

_"I can heal you," _Kennera's voice whispered through the Force, _"together we can save her. She won't hate you Dada, she believes you can be saved."_

Vader - Anakin - closed his eyes, he could be healed? Whole again? The thought of seeing Padme again, of her love_

He froze at the tremor in the Force, Palpatine had sent two dozen stormtroopers to kill Kennera! Turning, he ran towards her cell, he had to save her - he couldn't let his daughter die!

x

"We have to leave, now." Her father grabbed her arm, "The Emperor has sent stormtroopers to kill you."

Kennera nodded, "I know."

Pressing her lightsaber into her hand, Anakin took a deep breath, "I want to save Padme. I want to be a Jedi again."

Kennera's face split into a wide smile, "then come Dad." she grasped his hand in hers, "we can save Mama together."


	4. Chapter 4

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope**_

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

"You said you could heal me?"

Setting the ship's course, Kennera nodded, "I already have." That was how strong her healing ability was, she could heal a person without touching them; she had been healing him while she had been 'captive' on the Death-star. "You can take the mask off now."

Anakin hesitated, reaching up he grasped the mask and slowly removed it_

Taking a breath, he closed his eyes and took another deeper breath. Tears filled his eyes, he was healed - he was whole; even his hair had regrown, hanging just above his shoulders.

"Nera," he stared at his daughter, "I'm so glad you came."

"Of cause I came," smiling Kennera reached out and hugged her father, "I love you Dad."

Anakin held his daughter close, and closed his eyes; she had saved him, somehow, she had driven back the darkness that had nearly consumed him. "I love you too Nera," he would save Padme, he would bring his family back together again.

Kennera pulled back with a grin, "there's something else you should know Dad." She told him, "Mom had twins_"

Anakin gaped at her, "did they..."

"They're ok," Kennera smiled at him, "I have a little brother named Luke, and a little sister named Leia."

Luke and Leia, a boy and a girl; a son and a daughter. Anakin felt his lips curl into a wide smile, "where are they? Did Master Yoda raise you all_?"

"No," Kennera shook her head, "Luke is on Tatooine with Obi-wan and Leia was adopted by Senator Organa."

Anakin's eyes went wide, as he stared at Kennera in shock, "_Princess Leia_, _is my_ _daughter_?"

Kennera nodded, "they had to be separated to keep them safe."

"From me," Anakin scowled and looked away from Kennera.

Kennera shook her head, "from _Palpatine_." She smiled and hugged her father again, "I knew you could be saved Dad, I might have only been three, but I could feel the good in you." She pulled back and shrugged, "I wouldn't let Master Yoda or Obi-wan give up on you; we always planned this, to have me go to you when I was ready and when you were able to be reached."

Anakin stared at her in shock, "what if you'd been wrong? What if I hadn't turned back?"

"I knew I could reach you Dad." Kennera shrugged, "I didn't doubt you for a second. Now, lets go save Mom."

xx

"Succeeded, you have."

Kennera nodded, smiling at her Yoda she shrugged. "Without your training, it would have taken longer." But she was confident that her father would have turned back regardless of her being trained or not.

Anakin stared at Yoda and swallowed, "Master Yoda... I_"

"Need to apologies, you do not." The aging Jedi shook his head, "trusted Palpatine you did. Used that trust for his own purposes, he did."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I ruined everything."

"To blame for that, you are not."

Kennera smiled, taking his hand, she lead him into the hut. "Dad. We need to save Mom," she reminded him, guiding him into her mother's room.

Anakin's breath shook as he stared at her. Padme. She was still so beautiful. Kennera took a deep breath, "remember, when we bring her out of the healing trance, you won't have long to show her who you are."

"Lost the will to live, she did.' Yoda told him, walking into the room. "Give her hope, you must. If to survive, she is."

Anakin nodded, kneeling by her side. "I'm ready..." at least as ready as he was going to be, what if she did hate him? What if she was _afraid _of him?

Kennera dropped to her knees, as Yoda stepped up to the raised bed that Padme was laid on. As they laid their hands on her shoulders, Anakin felt the tremor in the Force as they slowly brought her out of the healing trance.

As her eyes flickered open, the two Jedi backed away. Anakin reached out a trembling hand, "Padme?"

her eyes focused on him, "Ana...kin?" Her voice was weak, hoarse with from being unused for almost two decades.

"Yes," smiling, Anakin cupped her cheek in one hand while he drew her into his arms with his other. "It's me Padme, it's really me."

Looking into his face, Padme wanted to believe it, wanted to give into hope... but who could she know for sure? "How...?"

"Kennera.' Anakin gently stroked her face, "she came to me, she brought me back Padme."

Her eyes widened with Hope, "its really you?" Could it really be...?

Lowering his head, Anakin kissed her gently, "you tell me." he said as he pulled back, smiling down at her as he felt her heartbeat quicken and strengthen.

Padme looked at him, really looked... And she knew, as she looked into his eyes, she knew that truth. "Anakin!" Her arms wrapped around him as she felt her strength return, then she frowned, "Kennera saved you?" She asked, "she's here?"

"Right here Mom," Kennera came forward and crouched by her mother's side.

Padme smiled as she saw her daughter, "you're beautiful." She looked a lot like Anakin, "i'm so proud of you."

Shaking her head, Kennera smiled at her parents, "I knew I could save him Mom." She told Padme, "I just knew it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope**_

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

Anakin sat at the controls of the ship as he set a course for Tatooine, "are you sure we shouldn't go straight for Alderaan?" Leia had been captured by Palpatine, and according to Yoda and Kennera, the best course of action, was to go to Obi-wan on Tatooine.

Kennera nodded, "I'm sure." She reached out and grasped her father's hand, "Leia will be fine Dad."

Taking his hand, Padme smiled, "it will be alright Ani." She told him, "we will save her."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I hope you're right."

"I am," Kennera said confidently as she smiled, finally, after all these years, she would see Luke and Leia again. The last time she had seen them, they had been tiny, newborn babies. Leia had had fine, fuzzy brown hair, Luke's had been blonde, so pale it had looked white. She had held both of them before they had been taken away, had held them and promised to see them again, one day.

One day had come, just as she had known it would.

x

Tatooine was just as he remembered. Anakin closed his eyes as the memory of his Mother's lifeless face flashed before his mind, he felt Padme and Kennera's hands comfortingly on his shoulders and took a deep breath, "let's go."

They had to find Obi-wan, "hopefully he won't kill me on sight."

Laughing, Kennera shook her head, "I told you Dad, we _all _planned this. Master Yoda, Uncle Obi-wan, Uncle Bail... and me."

"You?" Anakin looked surprised, how could a three year old have had any input?

Grinning, Kennera put an arm around him, "they all made the plans, I just agreed to help."

"I'm so proud of you," Padme told her, hugging Kennera as she pressed a kiss into her daughter's soft platinum blonde curls.

xx

Luke was in trouble... Again.

Obi-wan sighed and shook his head, there were times that Luke was such a vivid reminded of Anakin; reckless at times, passionate... and trouble seemed to follow him like a bad smell, but he was also like his mother, gentle, kind, caring and generous. he had inherited the best of both his parents - including his father's love for flying.

He walked out of his home_

his eyes went wide, Padme walked towards him. The blonde girl in her early twenties was Kennera, she had been a small three year old the last time he had seen her... And there was Anakin, looking so nervous and guilty that it reminded Obi-wan of the times he'd done something wrong as a padawan.

For a moment, he wasn't sure how to react. He had known this day would come, but he hadn't really thought of what he would do when it finally came. In the end, he chose simplicity. Striding forward, he stopped in front of Anakin and pulled him into a tight bear hug.

Anakin went stiff, unprepared for his old friend, and former master's reaction. Pulling back he swallowed and took a deep breath, "Obi-wan, I'm so sorry."

"I know," smiling, Obi-wan shook his head. "it wasn't your fault Anakin," he told his friend, "I do not, and I never have blamed you." Palpatine was responsible for everything, from the clone wars, to Anakin's turn to the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. Anakin had, in someways, been the Sith Lord's biggest victim - he had lost everything.

Anakin stared in shock, as Obi-wan moved on to Padme, "its good to see you again," he told her, hugging her gently. he looked at Kennera and smiled, "you did well."

"It would have all been for nothing if dad hadn't listened to me," Kennera smiled at he father, "I may have been the reason for your change, but you saved yourself."

Sighing, Obi-wan cleared his throat. "I really do hate to cut this reunion short," he looked at Anakin and rolled his eyes, "unfortunately, Luke has inherited your ability in finding trouble."

"Where is he?" Anakin asked, in that moment the light, happy atmosphere turned instantly serious.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "a conyon in the dune sea." he could find Luke easily enough, "if you're coming, we'd best hurry." Skywalkers, he decided, were going to be the death of him.

xxx

Luke groaned as he opened his eyes, staring up at the figure crouched over him. "What happened?"

"You've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece."

Luke sat up, blinking at his rescuer. "Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

Obi-wan smiled, then shook his head. "The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly." he told Luke sternly, "tell me, what brings you out this far?"

"This little droid!" luke waved a hand toward R2, "I think he's searching for his former master..." Frowning, Luke shook his head, "I've never seen such devotion in a droid before." Looking at Obi-wan he shrugged, "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about? I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

Obi-wan chuckled smiling, "Oh, he's not dead...not yet."

Luke looked surprised, "You know him!"

"Well of course, of course I know him... He's me!"

The soft snort-chuckled, brought his attention to Obi-wan's companions, Luke frowned looking at Obi-wan. "Who are they?"

Obi-wan took a deep breath, "Luke..." Licking his lips, Obi-wan helped him to his feet, "... This is your mother, Padme..." Luke's eyes went wide, as he motioned Padme forward, before nodding to Kennera, "your sister, Kennera..." which drew Luke's attention back to Anakin, Obi-wan smiled as he nodded. "And this is your father, Anakin Skywalker."


	6. Chapter 6

_**LAST HOPE.**_

_**Luke and Leia weren't the first children of Padme and Anakin, Kennera Skywalker was born nine months after their marriage; raised by Yoda after Anakin turned, she is Anakin's last hope**_

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

For a moment, Luke just stood there, staring at his 'family' in shock. Then his gaze flicked to Obi-wan, and he shook his head. "How hard did I hit my head?"

Laughing, Obi-wan shook his head. "Not that hard."

"You knew, didn't you?" Luke asked, jerking his head toward Kennera, Padme and Anakin. "You knew they were alive." Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed,

"It's complicated-"

"You were separated from us when you were born to protect you from the Emperor," Kennera cut in. Luke shrugged in response to them.

"So where have you been then?" he asked, folding his arms.

Kennera shrugged at him. "Mom was in a healing trance, I was training to be a Jedi and Dad..." She paused, glancing at Anakin, "... He was manipulated into working for the Emperor..."She paused as she watched Luke's reaction.

"You worked for the Emperor?" As he stared at his 'father', Luke took a step back, his eyes wide with horror.

Padme suddenly stepped towards him. "Luke, your father was being manipulated. He was lied to by the Emperor... and in the end it hurt him very badly. As well as all of us..."

Luke shook his head and kept stepping back. 'Ben' sighed and held his hand up to Luke. "Luke, let me ask you something." This drew Luke's attention to him. "You have friends you love to hang with. Friends who seem to understand you, right?" At Luke's cautious nod, he continued. "What would you do if in fact they were your biggest enemy? But they said that in order to save someone you loved... for example your aunt and uncle... you had to turn your back on everything you ever learned. What would you do? Would you just leave to be with your aunt and uncle when they could possibly die? Or would you listen to your so-called friend's lies for the possibility of saving them?"

Anakin seemed to be holding his breath as Luke thought over the question.

"I... don't know. I guess... if there was absolutely no other way... then I would listen to my friend."

"Did you know that the Emperor was once known as Chancellor Palpatine?" At Luke's stunned look, he continued. "He befriended your father when he was 9 years old. Palpatine had just become the Chancellor. By being your fathers confidant... he gained your fathers trust." Horror filled Luke's face as he stared from 'Ben' to his 'father' and back. "When there was a chance that your mother was going to die... Anakin felt that there was no way to save her. Palpatine played with his fear and convinced your father that he could save her."

"He didn't though, did he?"

"No," Anakin shook his head, "your mother only survived because of Obi-wan and another's help."

Frowning, Luke shrugged. "Why are you all here now?"

Padme smiled gently at him. "We wanted to meet you, Luke..."

He looked at them suspiciously. "There's more... isn't there?"

They hesitantly nodded. Obi-wan sighed and glanced from the family to Luke. "You have a twin sister, Luke. She doesn't know about you either. The reason the two of you were separated at birth was in order to protect the both of you from the Emperor."

"Why would we need protecting?"

"Do you know what a Jedi is?" Luke nodded. "In order to become a Jedi, you must be a force-sensitive. Your sister and yourself tend to take after your father in many things. Being a force-sensitive is one of them. You were both very powerful even after your birth. If you were trained..." Luke seemed to understand what he was trying to get at. Anakin seemed suddenly uneasy, he looked at Obi-wan. "Leia has been captured... we need your help to get her back."

Beeping caught their attention... They turned and saw R2 dragging the pieces of C3PO who happened to not be too happen. Despite the tension, Anakin started chuckling as he shook his head. "3PO what have you got yourself into this time?" He said striding over to the droid.

"I beg your pardon... but what do you mean this time?"

Anakin paused once he bent down and looked at Obi-wan who shrugged. "What? I let Bail have him so he could be with Leia. Bail had his memory wiped." R2 beeped at them, saying something along the lines of how troublesome C3PO had been these past years, especially when he wouldn't stop talking. Anakin chuckled at the droid.

"Since when does 3PO not talk, R2?" He noticed Luke's curious expression. Raising an eyebrow at Luke he asked, "Is there something you want to know, Luke?"

"You can actually understand them?"

Anakin grinned at him. "When you were raised for several years in a junk shop, you learn stuff." He opened C3PO's back panel.

"Excuse me, but might I ask you what you are doing? That is private property back there, sir. And I would much appreciate it if you left it alone."

"Don't worry 3PO... you'll thank me for this."

Suddenly 3PO's power restarted and he turned to Anakin. "Oh my, Master Ani! It is so good to see you aga- wait, why are my memories so jumbled?"

"You had a memory wipe 3PO. However I guess that back up memory drive I gave you came in handy."

R2 beeped at 3PO who was clearly enraged at what he said. "What do you mean I was even more annoying than before? I'll have you know-"

"3PO... how about you and R2 argue when we get back to Obi-wan's house? You wouldn't want to get torn up again."

3PO noticed that his body was back together by now. Looking around his surroundings, he turned back to Anakin. "You have a point, Master Ani."

Meanwhile, Luke was quite stumped at the interaction between his 'father' and the droids he obviously knew. He planned on asking questions when they were back at Obi-wan's house.


End file.
